The Lonely
by Kiki the storyteller
Summary: One night snow catches regina singing and dancing to the lonely by Christina perri with a magical hologram of Daniel. I do not own ouat or the song.


**Hey guys**

**I heard this song I was like I can so write something about regina with this. Review please. It makes me so happy when people do.**

**Love, Kiki**

...

Snow was really excited she loved spending time with Regina. But she was really confused, ever since the wedding regina had been very quiet her eyes don't sparkle like they use too. She was about to open the chamber doors when she noticed the door was open slightly.

2am; where do I begin,

Crying off my face again.

The silent sound of loneliness

Wants to follow me to bed.

She heard regina sing but it wasn't like one of the happy songs she would sing to her. It was beautiful but she could hear the sadness in Regina's voice. Snow also noticed that she was dancing with someone.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.

I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Snow moved silently so she could try and see who it was dancing with her step-mother maybe it was father, no father just went to bed. Once she got in a good spot she instantly recognised who it was. It was Daniel her true love who left her but he wasn't really there he was slightly see through. He was a hologram.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby.

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again.

Regina's voice cracked a little at the last few words of that line. She had her head resting in the crook of his neck her left hand holding his shoulder and him holding her right. Even tho he was a hologram she could still touch him and hold him like he was really there -and not in a coffin- but she felt no warmth there was no smell of hay and horses. They just swayed as she sang.

Too afraid to go inside

For the pain of one more loveless night.

But the loneliness will stay with me

And hold me til I fall asleep.

He was given Regina's memory of the night he comforted her after her mother accepted the kings proposal on her behalf. So he stroked small circle on her back and kissed the top of her head. Snow didn't notice that tears started to fall down her face just like Regina's. Snow felt like her heart was breaking. This must be why Regina was being quiet she missed her Daniel. Why did he run away if he was her true love.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.

I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Daniel took the ring that was sitting in her jewellery box and took her hand and looked straight into her eyes as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Regina smiled a sad smile because she knew what happens the next night after that memory.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby.

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again.

Daniel led her to the bed and lay her down and cuddled beside her, not once did she stop singing.

He played with the hand she hand the ring on and smiled. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed them whispering "I love you".

Broken pieces of

A barely breathing story

Where there once was love

Now there's only me and the lonely.

She was now singing in slight whispers now because she was starting to get very tired her eyes closing just for her to force them open again.

Dancing slowly in an empty room

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again.

When she finished the last line she kissed him softly whispering "I will always love you". Finally closing her eyes that where now tear stained. She finally fell asleep but he had not disappeared yet. He looked towards the door where his eyes connected with snows she couldn't tear her gaze away. He used his free arm and beckoned her over to take his spot. She walked over silently not wanting to wake her step-mother up.

When Daniel moved he held regina up so snow could slip in. He looked to snow and said "take care of her please" and watched the two girls fall asleep.

He kissed Regina's head whispering "goodbye, my love".

...

Review please :)

Hope you liked it.


End file.
